Total Drama, the Video Game
by kennyfan98
Summary: All of the contestants from Total Drama Island are rejoining to compete in Total Drama, the Video Game!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama, the Video Game

Episode one:

In this season, all of the competitors that were in season 1 will be rejoining in Total Drama, the Video game!

(Theme song rolls)

Chris: And now, here are our comprtitors.

Everyone steps out from a bus. They are on a cement ground with absolutely no way of knowing what will happen next. They see a sign that says: Area 51.

Lindsay: Area 51 what? What has 51 thingies? I wanna know! Lindsay walks through a door and doesn't come out.

Duncan: I heard here being vaporized. I'll be right back.

Duncan starts running over to a military building.

Harold: I don't think that's the wisest choice.

Duncan: Shut up, Harold!

Duncan is inside.

Duncan: Sweet mother of mercy. He gets sucked by a green light. Chris suddenly emerges.

Chris: Duncan and Lindsay failed to complete the challenge.

Gwen: What challenge?

Chris: The challenge of not getting vaporized, Gwen.

Chris suddenly gets a net and sucks in Gwen.

Trent: I'm coming for you!

Trent jumps in, too.

Chris: Anyway, here are the locations of where you need to go without being captured.

Chris gives everyone a GPS.

Chris: Go!!!!!

Chris shoots out his net and sucks in Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Hey man, that's not cool.

Chris: This net is totally cool.

Ezekiel: The net is but the part about-

Chris: I don't care, there's fresh bait on the loose.

Ezekiel is just sitting there and looks directly at the camera.

Ezekiel: Show a man to fish, he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish, he eats for a lifetime. Wait, where am I?

Ezekiel, Duncan, Lindsay, Gwen, and Trent are all in a virtual world.

Chris is searching for contestants. He jumps in a jet and sucks in contestants.

Noah, Sadie and Katie are all sucked in because they're slow.

Noah: Cool, a virtual world. This season, I'm in it, to win it.

Izzy is flying through the air almost hits a building, but jumps and flies right into in jet.

Izzy: So long, suckers!

Cody looks at the jet.

Cody: Ahhh…

Cody wets his pants.

Beth: Eww, you do that all the time?

Cody: No, just when I get scared. Hey, did you get your glasses taken off?

Beth: You're the first one to notice.

Beth blushes, then they both get sucked in. Tyler is close behind and trips and falls into a pool. The water evaporates by getting sucked in but Tyler escapes in the process. Everyone in the virtual universe gets splashed by water. A fish lands on Cody.

Cody: Could this place get anymore suckier?

Tyler runs as fast as he can and duck tapes his feet to the floor.

Tyler: I'm safe now.

Eva picks Tyler up and breaks his spine.

Tyler: Not so safe anymore!

He and Eva both get sucked in.

Owen is running passed what looks like a snack shack and Harold is in the window.

Harold: Owen, what are you doing here?

Owen: I want food! What are you doing here?

Harold: I figure that since this place is nail to the ground, no portal can suck it in. Check it out.

Justin, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna and Heather are all there.

Owen: Can I come in.

Harold: Sure, as long as you don't.

Owen gets sucked in by the portal. Harold runs in.

Harold: Okay, there are 8 of us. I just got word from Chris that half of us can only make it to the GPS coordinates then those people will win. Who wants to take one for the team.

No one speaks up.

Harold: Fine, rocks, paper scissors shoot.

Everyone: Ok.

Harold: Ready, rocks, paper, scissors-

Heather shoots him with a paintball from a paintball gun, and Harold gets sucked in.

Leshawna: I'm coming, sugar baby!

Leshawna runs into the portal.

Chris: We need two more!

Everyone: Heather… Heather… Heather!

Hether: No way… unless Courtney does it.

Everyone: Courtney… Courtney… Courtney!

Courtney: Only if Heather goes first.

Heather: Only if Courtney goes first.

Everyone pushes both of them out. They bothe get sucked in.

Chris: Congradulations to DJ, Geoff, Bridgette and Justin!

They all cheer.

Chris: But now you have to find the place I set. Say uncle!

Chris pulls out a net shoots it at DJ.

DJ: Go on without me!

Bridgette, Geoff and Justin all run.

Geoff: There it is!

Geoff points to an arcade right near a carnival.

They all make it.

Chris: Good job, but unfortunately, two of you have to leave tonight and will not be able to compete in Total Drama, the Video Game! So, let's get!

Everyone gets on a Ferris wheel.

Chris: Alright, you're all on this Ferris wheel because you could all get voted off. Oh wait, not voted off, not able to compete this year. Justin, Bridgette and Geoff could all leave. If you don't receive a giant stuffed animal, all in different varieties. The only stuffed animal, which is a panda, goes to……………………………………………………………………………………………… Bridgette!

Bridgette: Geoff, I know that you would vote yourself of for me, so, thanks.

Geoff: No problem, Bridge. Anything for you. Geoff walks into the arcade and doesn't come out. Justin does the same.

Justin: This sucks.

Chris: Well, Bridgette, if you could come with me.

Bridgette walks over to Chris and they both go in an airplane. They soar into the sunset.

Credits roll.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Video Game: The contestants all realized that they- well, they didn't learn anything but they will this week. Anyway, Geoff and Justin are not competing this year, but everyone from season one will be joining. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right now on Total Drama, the Video Game!

Theme song plays.

Chris and his chopper arrive in the other universe.

Chris: Everyone, Bridgette won and Geoff and Justin won't be competing this year. Ready for some good news? Tonight, no one will be voted off.

Everyone cheers.

Chris: Oh wait, did I say no one will be voted off? I meant two people will get voted off! Ha! Ha! Anyway, your challenge is as old as history itself… the Mario game.

Noah: That's not the oldest video game ever.

Chris: Well sorry if I didn't find out that pong was the oldest video game ever! That's right, I knew the whole time! Your reward will be… being able to pick the teams along with Bridgette. Only one will win the reward. In order to win, you'll have to run an intense obstacle course filled with mean small brown dudes, twirls of fire and air cannons which work more to your advantage. Fastest wins!

Lindsay walks over to the challenge.

Lindsay: Chip, this is really narrow.

Chris: Exactly! You will all be morphed into Mario like figurines. We have Mario and Luigi.

Throws Mario hat to Cody and Luigi hat to Noah. They both become 2D.

Chris: There was also the red and Green koopa.

Throws red koopa hat to Harodl and green to Duncan.

Chris: We have the red and green mushrooms.

Gives red to Izzy and Green to Gwen.

Chris: There's Donkey Kong and Bowser.

Gives shell to Owen and hair to Ezekiel.

Chris: We have Princess Peach.

Throws Peach dress to Lindsay.

Chris: As for the rest of you, you are all a team of little brown dudes. You are against everyone else. You have to block the Mushroom Kingdom. If even one of the mushroom kingdom people gets across, they compete in the winning challenge. Ready, go!

Ezekiel starts running into battle but stops.

Ezekiel: Where do we go to confess?

Chris: In this place.

Chris points to a house.

Ezekiel: Okay.

Ezekiel starts running.

House:

Ezekiel: I may not be the strongest guy ever, but being in this contest made me think I was.

Mario Game:

Ezekiel runs right into DJ and gets caught.

Duncan put Harold in front of him and charges.

Harold: Ow! Duncan, what are you doing?

Duncan: Winning, and actually helping you. Duncan rolls Harold in a ball and rolls him at everyone.

Harold hits the entire other team. And Duncan runs across the finish line.

Harold (in injured voice): Strike.

Chris: Well, that went shorter than I expected, but it looks like the Mushroom Kingdom wins.

Duncan: That's how I roll!

Chris: Now, it looks like everyone will run the race. Go! Izzy speeds of followed by Duncan and Gwen. Harold isn't far behind and Courtney, Cody and Noah are behind them followed by Lindsay and in last place is Owen.

House: I know it looks bad, but don't forget I had a shell on my back. It was a fair game in my opinion.

Camp:

Owen charges and hits Lindsay. He slides under the fire and it results in hitting Noah and Cody. He hops over the brown dudes. Duncan rolls up Harold into a bowling ball and throws him at Owen. Owen trips and falls, then Duncan runs past Gwen and Izzy.

Duncan: Oh yeah!

Chris: Duncan wins! That means he and Bridgette are safe from elimination.

All of you are here in this giant tube that can shoot at any minute. If you don't get a tiny brown mushroom dude, you have to leave. The first mushrooms go to Duncan and Bridgette. The next mushrooms go to Eva, Noah, Katie and Sadie. The next mushrooms go to Tyler, Izzy, Cody and Beth. Courtney, Trent, Lindsay and Leshawna are all safe. Heather and Gwen are also safe. Anyone who is still in got at least one vote. The person who got the least amount of votes is DJ. I'll tell you Owen is definitely out. But for Ezekiel and Harold, we have a tie. So, I'll take a vote now. How many people want Ezekiel out?

A majority of the contestants raise their hands.

Chris: Well, Ezekiel and Owen, see you later. You need to get shot out of this giant tube.

Ezekiel and Owen step inside the tube. It erupts.

Ezekiel and Owen: Ahhhh!!

Chris: Find out next week if Ezekiel and Owen are still alive, which contestants Bridgette and Duncan will choose, and who is voted off on Total Drama, the Video Game!

Credits roll.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Video Game: The contestants competed in a Mario game challenge. Duncan used Harold as a bowling ball twice resulting in his win. In the end it was Ezekiel and Owen who got the shiny boot and the cannon of shame. Who will Duncan and Bridgette choose for their teams? Does Harold have a concussion? Who will be the next one voted off Total Drama, the Video Game!

Theme song plays.

Chris: Wakeup call! Everyone out of bed right now!

Cody: Dude, why so early?

Chris: Because this challenge will make you not wanna go back into bed. Plus, Bridgette and Duncan have to pick the teams.

Shows Bridgette and Duncan on different sides.

Chris: Alright, we're going to pick boy girl. Ladies first.

Bridgette: I pick…

House:

Bridgette: I know he didn't help much last year but what other choice did I have? He obviously knows a whole lot about technology.

Virtual World:

Bridgette: Cody.

Duncan: I choose Courtney.

Bridgette: I pick Gwen.

Duncan: I pick Noah.

Bridgette: I choose Harold.

House:

Bridgette: First rule of video game team picking: Pick the nerds first.

VW:

Duncan: I pick Lindsay.

Bridgette: I pick Izzy.

Duncan: I pick DJ.

Bridgette: I pick Trent.

Duncan: I pick Beth.

Bridgette: I pick Leshawna.

Duncan: Looks like I got Tyler.

Chris: Okay, now it's only girls.

Bridgette: I pick Heather.

Duncan: I pick Katie.

Bridgette: I pick Sadie.

Duncan: Looks like I got Eva.

Katie and Sadie: Nooo!!!

Duncan: Great, not this again.

Katie: Sadie and I have to be together!

Chris: No! Not this year to! Forget you two! Duncan, your team name is the Screaming Koopas. Bridgette, you're the Killer Bowsers. Let's get on with the challenge. You will all compete in a Lego trilogy challenge. Today's Lego challenge is the Lego Star Wars challenge. Koopas are the Rupeblic and Rebellion. And the Bowsers sre the Sith. The Bowser's get wikid stormtrooper helmets and these awesome blasters. You have to pick one person from your team to be Darth Vader. He/she will get a Darth Vader helmet, black cape, and a red lightsaber. As for the Koopas', they get these clone helmets and blasters. You, on the other hand will pick one person on your team to be Ben Kenobi. You will get this wight wig, brown cape and blue lightsaber. So, choose.

Killer Bowsers:

Bridgette: The choice is obvious: Cody or Harold. They are both nerds. Which one of you wants to be him?

Cody: I'll let Harold be Darth Vader.

Harold: I'm in.

Screaming Koopas:

Duncan: We gotta pick Noah. He's obviously seen every episode of Star Wars.

Noah: Twice. I even saw the first run of Episode 6: The Empire Strikes Back.

Duncan: We don't care; be Darth Vader?

Noah: What the heck. It's not like I have anything better to be.

Cut to Mustafar:

Chris: Okay, for this challenge Darth Vader and Ben Kenobi will have a fight to the death.

Cody: Are you sure this is safe?

Chris: It's completely safe.

Cuts to 2 days ago:

Chris (talking to intern): Okay, we have to make sure this challenge is safe.

The intern is in an orange parka and is about nine years old. He starts walking across a tight rope on the way to the other side but falls.

Chris: Oh my god, that tight rope killed that intern!

Back to today:

Chris: Anyway, you will walk on this rope and fight each other. Whoever can push the other one off gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Go!

Harold starts running on the tight rope over to Noah. Noah tries to get on but can barely stay stable. But when he tries to walk, he sticks out his foot and Harold falls.

House:

Noah: That was awesome! I can't believe I actually did that. If I had failed, it was definately me going home tonight.

Back to tightrope:

Harold is falling and just barely lands on the ground.

House:

Harold (in bandages): That was crazy. I don't know if I'll ever recover.

On Mustafar:

Chris: Well, it looks like Noah won. As his reward he gets to compete with his peers in a war and gets to use his lightsaber.

Noah: No thanks.

Chris: What?

Noah: I'm a pacafist. I can't fight. But I will give my lightsaber.

Chris: To who?

Noah gives his lightsaber to Duncan because he's the captain. Noah sits down next to a semi-concious Harold.

Chris: Okay, here are the rules: There aren't any! WAR!!!

Duncan just runs up and slices people in half until he gets to Cody. Cody pulls out a lightsaber of his own.

Duncan: Hey, he can't do that!

Chris: I never said anything about not carrying weapons of your own.

Cody jumps onto a rope in the death star and stabs the whole team except Duncan. Cody collects Harold's costume and puts it on as does Duncan with Noah's costume. They run into a room and start fighting. They fight for a long time before Duncan pulls away his lightsaber, then Cody slices him and he dissapears.

Chris: The winner is... Duncan and the Screaming Koopas!

Cody: What? But I killed him.

Chris: Yes, but he made an awesome reinactment. So... I'll see you losers at the explosion ceremony.

Killer Bowsers:

Boy's side:

Cody: So who do we vote out.

Harold: I don't know if anyone has noticed but there is a significent amount of girls on this team and only three guys.

Trent: That will be threatening at the merge. But I don't think anyone should leave. There are nine people on this team.

Harold: We won't vote off Gwen.

Trent: You obviously don't know this but that is not where my lucky number nine comes from. You see, when I was...

Cody: We don't have time to here this.

Ceremony:

The brown dudes go to Bridgette, Gwen, Izzy, Trent, Leshawna and Sadie. The next dude goes to Harold. The final brown dude goes to........................ Cody.

Heather: Why me?

Cody: You would have been a threat later on.

Heather leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: Today, we're going Blue vs. Black vs. Red vs. Yellow.

House:

Duncan (Wearing Indy hat): Way to copy the Biggest Loser. But I am liking the whip. (Duncan whips the table)

Immunity Challenge:

Chris: Now as you know, there are seventeen of you. The Blue team will have an extra member. Everbody step on a circle. When I tell you to lift it up, lift it up. Bridgette, pick up your circle.

Bridgette picks up a blue shirt.

Chris: Duncan.

Duncan picks up a black shirt.

Chris: Cody.

Cody picks up a red shirt.

Chris: Courtney.

Courtney picks up a yellow shirt.

Chris: Noah.

Noah picks up a black shirt.

Chris: Harold.

Harold picks up a red shirt.

Chris: Trent.

Trent picks up a red shirt.

Chris: Gwen.

Gwen picks up a blue shirt.

Chris: Lindsay.

Lindsay picks up a yellow shirt.

Chris: Eva.

Eva picks up a black shirt.

Chris: Izzy.

Izzy picks up a black shirt.

Chris: DJ.

DJ picks up a blue shirt.

Chris: Tyler.

Tyler picks up a blue shirt.

Chris: Beth.

Beth picks up a yellow shirt.

Chris: Sadie.

Sadie picks up a yellow shirt.

Chris: Katie.

Katie picks up a blue shirt.

Chris: Trent.

Trent picks up a red shirt.

Chris: Leshawna.

Leshawna picks up a red shirt.

Chris: You have just been divided into four teams. You will compete in a reward challenge. But today, this reward will be different. It will be Immunity. Bridgette, Duncan and two other individuals will run this course. It will be filled with obstacles. Whoever finishes the obstacle course first wins Immunity. Red, pick somebody.

Trent: I'll do it.

Chris: Yellow?

Courtney: I'll do it.

Chris: Okay, all teams ready... go!

Everybody starts running and Bridgette catches up to Trent.

Bridgette: Think about the merge, Trent.

Trent slows down.

Everybody runs past Trent. Trent just stops.

Chris: Duncan has finished. Bridgette has finished the course. Courtney has finished the course. Trent, what happened?

Trent: Cramp.

Bridgette winks at Trent.

Red Team

Day 4

Cody and Harold are talking.

Cody: Trent has the physical strength to win.

Trent runs over to them.

Trent: So, we get rid of Leshawna. Just, so you know, I threw the challenge so no one from our previous team will go home.

Trent runs away.

Cody: Maybe we should get rid of Trent.

Harold: Yeah, he's a huge physical threat going into the merge.

Cody: Why do you think he would throw the challenge?

Harold: If we didn't lose the challenge, someone from our original team would've gone home.

Mushroom Ceremony

Chris: Well the challenge was a little interesting. Duncan, Bridgette and Courtney all crossed the finish line but Trent had a cramp.

Trent: Yes.

Chris: How would you get that cramp for barely running in your case?

Trent: I have bad asthma and it just got the best of me.

Chris: Leshawna. Gotta be tough for you. All three of these guys were originally on the same team.

Leshawna: Yeah, Chris. It's pretty hard to even be around the world. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells and Immunity was my only hope.

Chris: Cody, how is Trent a threat?

Cody: Trent is strong and a fierce competitor. Trent gets along with everyone and hasn't really made any enemies. Trent is a huge threat.

Chris: Well, it is time to vote. Cody, cast your vote.

Cody walks in the house.

Cody: It was a tough decision and I have no idea what is going on but - you had to go.

Leshawna walks in.

Leshawna: Tonight, my vote was for Cody. You are a big strategic threat.

Harold: It was tough.

Trent: Leshawna, you get it.

Chris: The votes have been tallied. The mushroom first goes to the person who got no votes. Harold.

Harold: Yes!

Chris: I'll read the votes. First vote... Leshawna. Second vote... Trent. That's one vote for Leshawna and one vote for Trent. Third vote... Cody. The sixth person voted out of Total Drama, the Video Game is... Leshawna.

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: Clearly, trust is struggling in this team. You guys can go back to camp.

Next time on TDVG:

Chris: The blue team is no big, happy family.

Bridgette: I want to see Tyler go.

Gwen: It's Katie's time.

DJ: If we get rid of Bridgette, she can't win.

Tyler: DJ's the biggest threat.

Katie: Gwen's a jerk!

Chris: Neither is Black.

Duncan: Eva is an idiot.

Eva: Duncan better leave soon or we'll have a serious problem.

Noah (talking to Izzy): Imagine if we voted off -

Credits roll.


	5. There's no Place like Home Part 1

Chris: Previously on Total Drama the Videogame: The teams went color mode. During the Immunity Challenge, Trent 'threw' the challenge in order to keep his former team together. The Red team got stuck at the mushroom ceremony where Leshawna went home. 16 are left, who will be voted out this time on Total Drama the Videogame!

Blue team

Bridegette (talking to Gwen): We need to get rid of Tyler, he seems like he'll have connections with Yellow at the merge.

Gwen: Why?

Bridgette: Uhh... Lindsay, duh.

Gwen: I don't know, what about Katie, she has Sadie on Yellow.

DJ (talking to Tyler): How 'bout we get out Bridgette. If we get Bridgette out she won't be able to win.

Confessional:

Tyler: I won't DJ out, I seriously think that guy is at a 'huge' advantage! Ha ha, get it?... No?

Katie: Gwen is a goth maniac jerk!

DJ: We are not one big happy family.

Theme Song rolls:

Breakfast:

Duncan's getting his food. Chef puts a salad on his plate.

Duncan: A salad? Where are we, fat camp!

Chef: No fat guy jokes!

Chef slams his fist on the table.

Confessional:

Chef: I was a fat kid... Stop laughing!

All of a sudden, the house locks down and the hallway lights up, revealing a computer.

#DHARMA INITIATIVE#

#BLAST DOOR MENU#

A: OPEN/CLOSE DOOR 1

B: OPEN/CLOSE DOOR 2

C: OPEN/CLOSE DOOR 3

D: BLACK LIGHT MENU

Harold: So what the heck do we press?

Noah: I'll handle this.

Noah presses A.

Everybody except Harold, Noah, Cody, Duncan and Eva dissapear.

Duncan: Where'd everybody go?

Eva: Why does anybody care?

Duncan: Good point.

A door opens up and a walkie flies into Duncan's hand.

Duncan: Hello?

Chris: Find the journal next to A Turn in the Screw.

Duncan: Why should I do that?

All of a sudden, Harold belt flies out and flings to a wall. His pants fall down.

Duncan starts laughing.

Duncan: That doesn't sound to bad.

Duncan's dog collar fliings him to the wall.

Duncan: Okay, fine!

Duncan examines the hatch. He finds a beer.

Duncan: The Dharma Initiative?

Cody: That's what the computer said.

Noah: We're stuck in Lost. Our plane crashed on a deserted island that used to be home to scientists.

Duncan: Oh, I guess that makes sense.

The ground starts shaking.

Women's Voice: System Failure. System Failure. System Failure.

All of a sudden, the room lights up and a loud noises pierces everyone's ears. Everyone is now standing in a camp where they are getting held at gunpoint. A woman is standing in front of them.

Woman: Who's in charge here.

Duncan (motioning to Noah): Him.

Woman: Come with me.

They walk to a giant hydrogen bomb.

Woman: Dismantle it.

Noah: What?

Woman: Hope you paid attention in science class.

Noah walks over to the bomb. He then walks back.

Noah: I'll fix it if you take me to the Swan.

Woman: What's that?

Noah: Can you take me to the Dharma Initiative?

Woman: Dismantle it or I'll shoot you.

Noah: Shoot me and you lose your one chance of dismantling this bomb.

Woman: Fine.

Noah walks over to the bomb and cuts a wire.

Noah: Fixed.

Woman: Then cut the rope that holds it up.

Noah cuts the rope.

Meanwhile:

Trent is walking in the jungle when he sees black smoke.

The smoke just goes up to his face and carries him to a temple.

Trent: Where am I?

Black Smoke: Ticka ticka.

Trent: I said where are we!

The Black smoke picks him up and snaps his neck.

Meanwhile:

Bridgette and Courtney walk up to hatch with and arrow on an octagon.

Bridgette: What do you think is in it?

Courtney: Only one way to find out.

Courtney opens the door and finds a bunch of dead bodies wearing Dharma jumpsuits.

Courtney and Bridgette: Ahh!

They run out and close the door.

Trent then walks up to them.

Trent: Are you guys okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.

Bridgette: We saw worse!

Meanwhile:

Tyler and DJ wake up tied together back to back in chairs.

Tyler: Where are we?

Dj: Somewhere I don't think we should be.

Gwen and Izzy run up to them with guns.

Gwen: You just couldn't stay away, could you?

Meanwhile:

Katie and Sadie wake up in a hatch with a bunch of t.v.'s

Katie: Where are we now?

Sadie: Looks like a hatch.

Sadie walks over to a t.v. and sees Lindsay and Beth running into the hatch.

Lindsay: Sadie?

Sadie: Beth?

Beth: Katie?

Katie: Lindsay?

Lindsay: Katie?

Katie: Beth?

Beth: Sadie?

Sadie: Lindsay?

Lindsay: Where are we?

Sadie sees a t.v. and the date says, August 24th, 1977

Sadie: I think the bigger question should be when are we?

TOTAL DRAMA, THE VIDEO GAME


	6. There's no Place like Home Part 2

Previously on Lost

Chris: Read the diary next to A Turn of the Screw.

Gwen: You just couldn't stay away?

Trent: You look like you just saw a ghost.

Bridgette: We saw worse.

Blonde Woman: Cut the rope then.

Sadie: When are we?

Izzy is punching Tyler repeadedly.

Izzy: Who put you up to it!

Tyler: No one!

Izzy: Don't lie to me!

Izzy punches Tyler.

Tyler nods to DJ.

DJ punches Tyler then throws him in the water, to which he drowns.

Gwen claps.

Gwen: Well done.

DJ: Thanks.

DJ looks mad at himself.

Meanwhile:

Courtney: What was that?

Trent: The dead folks in the Dharma Initiative.

Bridgette: How do you know that?

Trent: I just do.

Trent breaks Bridgette's neck.

Courtney runs into the Hatch with the dead people and locks the door.

Meanwhile:

Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth walk in the jungle to a temple.

Katie: It's Trent... He's dead!

They all run away.

Meanwhile:

Cody, Noah, Harold, Duncan and Eva wake up in an open field.

Noah: Duncan, Cody, Eva, Harold?

They all meet up.

Harold's nose starts bleeding.

Duncan: Harold's nose is bleeding and I didn't even punch him! What's going on here?

Harold faints.

Harold: Take this.

Harold gives Cody a map.

Harold: It leads to the Dharma Station. I took it off of one of the guards.

Harold dies.

Cody: We should bury him.

Duncan: No, we don't have time to bury this nerd. We have to go!

Noah: I agree with Cody.

Duncan: Gimme that!

Duncan takes the map out of Cody's hands. Duncan walks away amd Eva follows him.

Meanwhile:

Gwen: Okay, DJ, I think we can trust you now.

Tyler jumps out of the water and shoots Gwen with a spear.

DJ and Tyler tackel Izzy and tie her up.

DJ: How do we get out of here.

Izzy: Type in the code.

Tyler: What code?

Izzy: Good Vibrations... Beach Boys... The code is the notes.

DJ runs into a room. He types in the notes according to the sounds of the numbers. A blinking yellow light shuts off. A transmission comes on. It's Chris.

Chris: Congradulations, DJ. You just got a ticket off this island.

DJ: Tyler!

Chris: DJ, Tyler can't come with you. Only you can.

DJ: No! I won't!

DJ tries to leave the room but a door slams.

Tyler: DJ!

DJ: Tyler! Let me out!

Water starts flooding the room. Tyler grabs a fire hydrant and slams it against the window.

DJ writes something on his hand and puts it against the window. It says Don't leave the island.

Tyler looks at DJ through the glass.

DJ then floats off into the water.

Meanwhile:

Courtney is sitting in the hatch and finds a door. She opens it and crawls through. She crawls into an underwater hatch.

Courtney: Tyler?

Tyler: Courtney! DJ's dead

Courtney: So is Bridgette.

Meanwhile:

Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth are running in the jungle and get caught in a rope trap. Trent walks over to them.

Katie: Trent? Wait, you're dead!

Trent: That's right, I'm not Trent.

Trent kills all four of them.

Meanwhile:

Duncan and Eva walk into the Swan.

Duncan: Okay, let's make this quick.

Eva: Found it.

Eva goes to the first page.

Eva: Radzinsky's Journal: Find the writings on the wall. Then, you will know your way to the other side.

Duncan: Do they mean this mural?

Duncan points to a mural with a bunch of numbers.

Boop... Boop... Boop.

Duncan: What was that?

Eva: It's the computer from when we first got here.

Duncan: What happened here? Uhh... Noah typed in A and a door opened then he typed in 4 8 15 16 23 32.

Duncan types it in.

Duncan: Then he pressed Execute.

Duncan presses execute.

All of a sudden, hyroglyflics appear on the wall and Duncan get attached to the wall.

Eva: Duncan?

A chain hit Duncan and it gave him a concusion.

Duncan: I'll see you in anotha' life, sista'.

Duncan dies.

Eva runs out of the hatch where the sky is lighting up.

Meanwhile:

Noah and Cody look at the sky lighting up.

Noah: Uhh oh. Hurry up and dig!

Cody: Why so fast?

Noah: What if people are here again?

All of a sudden, the sky lights up again.

Noah and Cody are still alone.

Trent walks over to them.

Trent: Hey guys.

Noah: Hey Trent... Trent, I don't suppose you would mind coming with me.

They walk over to a place with a bright light.

Noah: Tie this rope around me and don't let go.

Cody: What are you gonna do?

Noah whispers to Cody.

Noah: When the light dissapears, stab Trent.

Cody: Why?

Noah: Okay, we're not done yet. Trent, wait here.

Trent: Sure.

Cody and Noah walk over to a cliff.

Noah: Climb done this ladder and watch your step.

Noah and Cody climb done and look at a cave. They look at a bunch of names.

Cody: Why are they all crossed out.

Noah: Not all of them.

Cody: 4- Courtney.

Noah: 8- Trent.

Cody: 16- Eva.

Noah: 23- Noah.

Cody: 42- Tyler.

Noah: Cody, this is why. 15- Cody.

Cody: What is this all about?

Noah: You have been nominated as protector of the island.

Cody: Protect it from what?

Noah: That's the joke, Cody. There is nothing to protect it from. It's just an island and it will be fine without any of us here. We need to protect it from a person. That person is Trent.

Noah crosses out Trent's name.

Noah: Trent is dead and what we saw was the black smoke taking the form of Trent.

They walk back over to the light.

Noah: Are we ready.

Cody: Yeah.

They lower Noah down.

Noah walks over to a giant rock in the ground.

He tries to pull it out but it won't go. So, ties the rope to it.

Noah: Pull!

Cody, Trent and Noah pull the rope and the light goes out.

Cody turns around and stabs Trent in the heart where he dies.

Eva runs over to Cody.

Eva: Cody, I found a plane.

Cody: What?

Eva: Come on, let's go.

Cody: I can't.

Eva: Why not?

Cody: Because of the black smoke.

Eva: You just killed the black smoke.

Cody: Oh yeah.

They run over to the plane.

Courtney and Tyler approach the surface and run over to the plane.

Courtney: I don't have a flying license, but it can't be much different from driving.

Courtney flies the plane to Canada and land.

Chris: Good job, you four have won immunity from tonight's vote, because tonight, everybody is going to the mushroom ceremony!

Mushroom Ceremony:

Chris: Tonight, you all learned to work together. At least most of you: Trent. The mushrooms go to Courtney, Eva, Cody and Tyler... Harold and Noah... Beth, Sadie, Katie and Lindsay... Duncan and Izzy... Gwen. The final Mushroom goes to... DJ.

Bridgette: Why would you vote me off?

Confession:

DJ: More like why wouldn't we?

Courtney: Sorry I broke your neck, but hey, it was all fixed. None of us actually died.

Chris: Well Bridgette, looks like you gotta go. Just walk into that arcade room and wait for the beep.

Bridgette walks in and the room beeps. The floor then catipults her into an arcade machine.

Chris: That's your hint for the next challenge.


End file.
